mattkeanesdeathtrapfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Aarón Marzo concert tours
The following is a description of Aarón Marzo's concert tours. After his victory on season 3 of Zona de peligro, as well as his rendition of the Mexican national anthem during a football game at the Estadio Universitario in San Nicolás de los Garza, Marzo headlined tours to promote each of his albums. Debut Tour (2016) This was a summer concert tour promoting Marzo's debut album Aarón. The tour began on July 12, 2016 in his metropolitan Monterrey and concluded on August 22 in Madrid, Spain, comprising 17 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in February 2016. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:30 in the evening. 'Set list' This set list is from the concert on July 12, 2016 in Monterrey. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "¿Por qué yo?" (Why me?) # "Toca nuestros corazones" (Touch our hearts) # "Escucha mi oración" (Hear my prayer) # "Entrégate" (Luis Miguel cover) # "Contigo en la Distancia" (César Portillo de la Luz cover) # "Te creo" (I believe you) # "Arriesgarse" (Take a chance) # "Qué pasa si yo…" (What if I…) # "El corazon y el alma" (The heart and soul) # "Aprovechar el tiempo" (Seize the time) # "Gone Too Soon" (Michael Jackson cover) # "Higher Window" (Josh Groban cover) # "Cosas vivas" (Living things) # "Recuerda" (Remember) 'Reaction' In reviewing of the opening night in Marzo's metropolitan Monterrey, a writer for Biznews said: "If you wondered what a rising pop star would sound like, you got the answer Tuesday evening…powerful vocals that bring the house down before you know it. He's a Mexican version of Atsushi and Takahiro from EXILE!" A reviewer from a newspaper in Argentina says: "Sadly, my voice will never be as good as Aarón. He's just amazing!" 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Fuera de los límites Tour (2017-18) This was a concert tour promoting Marzo's second studio album Fuera de los límites. The tour began on November 2, 2017 in Osaka and concluded on March 4, 2018 in Abu Dhabi, comprising 33 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2017. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Set list' This set list is from the concert on November 2, 2017 in Osaka. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "Fuera de los límites" (Out of bounds) # "El corazon y el alma" (The heart and soul) # "Irrompible" (Unbreakable) # "¿Qué es la vida?" (What is life?) # "Haven't Met You Yet" (Michael Bublé cover) # "Gravedad" (Gravity) # "Arriesgarse" (Take a chance) # "He venido" (I have come) # "Campeón" (Champion) # "Apologize" (OneRepublic cover) # "La Fleur aux dents" (Joe Dassin cover) # "Paz en mente" (Peace at mind) # "Casi en casa" (Almost home) # "Muéstrame un camino" (Show me a way) # "I Believe I Can Fly" (R. Kelly cover) # "Toca nuestros corazones" (Touch our hearts) # "Cuesta abajo" (Downhill) ;Surprise song * During the show in Turin, "I Got a Jana", a parody of "I Got a Woman" * During the first show in Lisbon, "Ceux que l'amour a blessé" * During the second show in Lisbon, "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" * During the show in San Juan, "Despacito" with lyrical changes * During the show in Abu Dhabi, "Perfect" 'Reaction' At his Venezuela stop: "The burden of being an established R&B superstar in Latin America, a true phenomenon. And as always, Aarón does an excellent job." A reviewer from Swiss newspaper The Local criticized the stage design for "being too much like the main stages from Ariana Grande's Honeymoon Tour and Taylor Swift's 1989 World Tour." Despite this, the reviewer praised Marzo's vocal performance and stage presence. During the concert Turin, a reviewer for La Stampa claimed that the "I Got a Woman" parody known as "I Got a Jana" was a highlight. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Sálvame Tour (2019) This was a concert tour promoting not only Marzo's third studio album Sálvame, but also his English-language EP One Heart. The tour began on March 2, 2019 in San Juan and concluded on July 23 in Marina Bay, comprising 32 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2018. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show is set to start between 5:00 and 6:30 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Arena VFG in Guadalajara between February 18 and 25, 2019. 'Set list' This set list is from the concert on March 2, 2019 in San Juan. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "Sálvame" (Save me) # "Fuera de los límites" (Out of bounds) # "Tu viaje" (Your journey) # "En la nieve" (In the snow) # "Sueño tras sueño" (Dream after dream) # "Respirando en el aire" (Breathing on air) # "Subterráneo" (Underground) # "She's a Lady" (Tom Jones cover) # "Love You Anymore" (Michael Bublé cover) # "December in Florida" # "Triumph" # "The Same Places" # "My Lonely Memories" # "El corazon y el alma" (The heart and soul) # "¿Qué es la vida?" (What is life?) # "Arriesgarse" (Take a chance) # "He venido" (I have come) # "From Now On" (Hugh Jackman cover) # "Varado" (Stranded) # "Atravez del fuego" (Through the fire) # "Las oportunidades" (Opportunities) # "Casi en casa" (Almost home) # "¿Dónde estás?" (Where are you?) # "Toca nuestros corazones" (Touch our hearts) 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Deathtrap alums Category:Browse